Dark Sarcasm
by Snape14
Summary: What happens when Hermione plays a prank on Snape, and then gets caught? Please review!
1. Hermione's Challenge

Hermione's Challenge

It was a chilly Friday evening, and classes had ended for the day. The Golden Trio were all looking forward to the weekend. Harry and Ron were planning to catch up on their lack of sleep and practice quidditch, while Hermione wanted to get ahead on some studying. The boys were discussing some quidditch moves, on the way to the Great Hall for dinner, when they felt a presence behind them.

"What are you three up to?" A familiar voice sneered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up to see Professor Snape looming above them. "Well?"

Harry was the first to respond to the question. "You see, _sir_, it's called walking. It's a funny concept where you take one foot, lift it up and…"

"Think that's funny Potter?" Snape spat, cutting Harry off. He was becoming obviously annoyed. "Well I think sixty points off Gryffindor is appropriate for that sense of humor." And with that he gave them one last glare and walked away.

Harry and Ron burst out with laughter as soon as Snape turned the corner.

"That was hilarious, Harry!" Ron said as he was gasping for air. He turned to see that Hermione wasn't laughing. "Come on Hermione, you have got to admit that was funny."

"There's no denying that it wasn't funny, Ronald! But he's a teacher! You shouldn't have said that to him. And, what's more is that he took off sixty points!" Hermione returned. She sighed, sometimes the boys were so immature; they're going to need to learn how to hold their tongues.

"You'll earn the points back Hermione, with all the questions you answer." Ron smiled; he knew she wouldn't stay mad at him when he gave her a compliment. "Besides, it's our last year here; we're never going to see Snape again! So what's it matter if we irritate him a little? He's made our life miserable from our first year here! In fact…" He glanced at Hermione and said, "You should play a prank on him. You know get him back for making all those rude comments about you in potions!"

When Ron finally finished, Harry added, "Yeah consider it a challenge! What do you say?" They both looked at her with puppy dog faces they used when they needed Hermione's help on homework; they knew she couldn't resist it.

"Well…. Oh all right. I guess it'll be fun. I could do something that would get a good laugh, and maybe something that would tell him off, but he wouldn't know who tricked him…."

"That's the spirit Hermione! Go out with a bang! Besides you never get caught…. Whatever you do to him, will be talked about for years, I bet. Knowing you you'll come up with something creative." Laughing, they pushed the door open to the great hall and started discussing how to make their dear potion professor miserable.

* * *

Please Review! I have a prank in mind, but am welcome to your ideas! Sorry the first two chapters are rather short, the future ones shouldn't be! 


	2. Crusade to the Libary

Crusade to the Library

Later that night you could find Hermione in the Head girl room, reading a book that Professor McGonagall gave her about transfiguration. Getting tired she set it down and stretched. "Shoot, I missed lunch in the Great Hall, again." She sighed in exasperation as she looked at the alarm clock. Her stomach growled in response to her observation. "Guess I'll have to go to the kitchens." She grabbed her cloak and took off through the door.

When she arrived, she asked a house elf to get her a little something to eat. While she sat down at the table, her mind drifted off to yesterday when she agreed to play a trick on Snape.

"What could I do that would be clever, and get a good laugh, without Snape seeing me do it?" She thought inwardly as she started eating. With this question she began a silent conversation with herself.

"I couldn't do anything to his food; I could get expelled… besides that wouldn't tell him off. But maybe I could do something in potions…. But what! I couldn't risk putting something into someone else's potion; I'd get caught for sure! He would know what happened to the potion and be able to fix it…. Snape may be mean, but he's not stupid. But that wouldn't even be funny. Wait… maybe something to do with muggles…. But, what! Hold on… what about… yes that would be brilliant! But how could I get that to play out? Oh but I have to do it, it's perfect! He will be so angry, it would serve him right! Maybe the library would have some books on how to… it should books haven't let me down yet." Smiling, Hermione thanked the house elves for the food and rushed to the library.


	3. Dang, the Consequences!

Dang, the Consequences!

"You're late Miss Granger." Snape sneered on Monday, as Hermione strode into potions five minutes late. "But _unfortunately_ you still had to grace us with your presence." The slytherins started snickering.

Hermione said nothing, but lowered her head in pretend shame. She only did it to hide the smirk that had appeared on her face. In fact she had no shame at all… she had stayed up late into the night, until she finally found a spell that would put her plan to work. Oh, how she couldn't wait to see that nauseating smirk get swiped from Snape's face! Soon he'll be the laughing stock of the school, because he'll be the butt of his own joke!

"Ten points off should suffice for your lateness." Snape woke her from her glorious thoughts. Hermione only nodded and then moved to go sit by Harry and Ron, who had on shocked looks because she had never been late before.

"Hermione….?" Harry mouthed in question.

"Shhh, just wait….. It's all part of the plan." She whispered, as her face turned up into a bright smile. The boys looked at her with confused faces, but slowly their expressions turned into those of understanding. Ron opened up his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Professor Snape.

"Now, since a selected few…." At this he paused and looked at the three Gryffindors. "Have wasted out precious time…" He flicked his wand and the directions appeared on the board. "Get started!"

Hermione worked on her potion quietly through the whole lesson to make sure it would be perfect. She didn't want to be suspected. She looked up at the clock and saw it read 11:18, twelve minutes till class ended. It was time. She glanced up at Snape who was at his desk grading papers. She carefully slid her hand to her pocket and took out her wand. She muttered the spell and gave a flick of her wand….

Snape looked up. "What the heck is that?" he questioned as he heard music. The whole room went dead quite as everyone stained to hear the song. It got louder and louder until they all heard a man start to sing.

_We don't need no education,  
We don't need no thought control,  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom,  
Teacher leave them kids alone.  
Hey! Teacher leave us kids alone,  
All in all, it's just another brick in the wall,  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall._

Snape couldn't hear the words anymore because the laughter from the class was so loud.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Snape bellowed, "NOW!"

No one needed telling twice as they rushed out of the classroom. They took off to the great hall. Hermione looked around; stories about what had happened in potions were flying everywhere. Ron and Harry were still laughing, as they told Ginny about what Hermione had done.

"That was brilliant Hermione, it was so clever" Ron beamed at her. "I didn't even consider a muggle song…I didn't think it was going to be that funny. But, it was the right choice, the words were perfect. Did you see the look on Snape's face? It was priceless!" Ron sighed, and she could see a look of pure bliss on his face. Hermione smiled, she was glad she actually went through with it, and not chickened out. She began to scoop up large helpings of food while she began a conversation with Ginny, who wanted to know how Hermione thought up the plan, but paused when the Great Hall became quiet. She looked up to see Professor Snape striding to his seat, glaring at anyone who he caught looking up at him.

"Dang." She heard Harry whisper in her ear, "He doesn't look happy." Harry was far from right. Snape was fuming! He usually always hid his emotions so well but you could tell he was ticked off.

To put it nicely; Snape was not happy! As the last student scurried out of the class, he fell back into his chair. "Someone actually stood up to him!" He thought repulsively. In reality, he was amazed someone thought of something that complex to play on him. "It would have to have been a teacher, no student would be smart enough to do…." He stopped as it occurred to him. He stood up and walked briskly to the Great Hall.

The whole vicinity became quiet when he entered. He decided he would corner her when dinner ended, and sent death glares to anyone foolish enough to gape up at him. Snape sat down and began picking and stabbing at his food as though they played the prank at him. When he had finished his food he quickly got up and started for the Gryffindor table.

Hermione glanced up when she heard advancing footsteps, the only sound in the now familiar silence in the Great Hall. "Oh, shoot." She thought as her potion professor came towards her, "I'll just pretend I didn't see him, I mean I'm being paranoid, he can't possibly know it was me!" But unfortunately for once in her life she was wrong, dead wrong.

"Miss Granger, detention. Come to my office at six tonight, don't you dare be late." Snape said silkily, with a swish of his cloak he was gone, but not before the whole room saw, "Hey teacher leave them kids alone" Written in pink letters across his cloak.

"How did he find out?" Harry asked Hermione curiously, after he had calmed down form his fit of giggles. "You left no trail…"

"I don't know… maybe he just suspects it's me, but he can't do anything without proof or a confession. He won't get either." She went back to her food, but she had lost her appetite. When everyone finished eating but not laughing, Hermione followed Harry and Ron out and they walked together to their Charms lesson.

* * *

The song was The Wall Part 2 by Pink Floyd. 

I hope you guys liked the little prank. It's not that funny, it's just puts Snape in his place! Except Snape usually likes being in charge so he's not going to be happy the next chapter. So please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Detention

**Detention**

Hermione jogged through the dungeons to Professor Snape's office. She never liked the dungeons; they were so dark and cold. She made sure she had left a few minutes early so she wouldn't be late. She didn't want to make Snape any angrier be making him wait. Shivering, she picked up her pace down the corridors.

When Hermione finally arrived, she raised her hand to knock, but hesitated before she committed the latter. She was terrified of going in there. She was never the one to get in trouble and she didn't want to start now. She also wanted to keep up her reputation for never getting caught if she did. But the worst part about going in was that she didn't want Snape to see her fear. When she eventually had calmed down, she rapped her knuckles on the wood. She heard a curt, "Enter" and followed the demand.

She had never been in Professor Snape's office before. She took in the sight through her widened eyes. The stone walls were bare with no pictures they only held up rows and rows of shelves. The shelves held jars of creatures and objects that she had only seen pictures of in books. It all seemed very… Snape-like. But this is how she imagined his office to look like so she wasn't that surprised.

"If my memory serves me correctly, I gave you a detention, not an invitation to judge my office for a contest." He stated mockingly. This caused Hermione to flinch; she had momentarily forgotten why she was there.

"Sorry, sir."

"Well, we both know why you are here, Miss Granger." He paused at this and stood from his desk where he had been sitting watching her from the shadows.

Hermione didn't know how to respond to this. He had no proof it was her, if she answered him by saying why she did it, then he would know for sure. So, she decided to play dumb. "Sir?" She said confidently, hoping against all hope she wasn't pressing her luck.

Snape knew what she was doing, so he thought he would try one of the things he was best at; intimidation. Thus he started to advance upon her. "So," He snarled, still moving towards her, but then continued in a lower voice, "You have no clue as to why you are here?"

"N..n.. no Professor. I d..don't." She stuttered as all confidence left her. "Get a grip" She told herself. "You know what he's doing, he just trying to scare you, pull yourself together. You're a Gryffindor for God's sakes!"

Snape was thrilled that his plan was actually working, Miss Granger was falling apart. It won't be long before she cracks. "Absolutely no idea?"

Hermione now had backed up into the wall, and Snape was still advancing on her. "God" She thought. "I'm cornered like an animal being preyed upon." But this time when she answered him she mustered up her courage and said politely. "No, I don't know and I also didn't know you liked to play stupid childish games! Now if you would kindly let me in on your little secret it would be much appreciated, considering I did have plans for tonight."

"How dare you!" Snape currently had her trapped against the wall. His nose was mere inches from her own and he had both of his hands on the wall on either side of her head. He pinned her body with his own. He could feel her heartbeat quicken against his own and also her short, fast breaths upon his face. He knew he was scaring her. She deserves it after what she had done. Without her even knowing, she had brought back his painful memories of being mocked in school. "You have gone too far, _Miss Granger_!" He loved how he could make her name sound like an insult. "I never thought that you…. You of all people would choose to embarrass me in front of the entire school. But then again Potter is his father's son, it's no doubt he would rub off against you. But then I would also think you _Miss Perfect_ would want the glory of having gotten away with a prank pulled on Professor Snape." He let her go and walked over to his desk, but didn't sit. He stood staring at the wall with his back to her.

Hermione didn't know what to do. Had she perhaps hurt her potion professor's feelings? She had seen flicker of something in his eyes, when he had mentioned Harry's dad. She knew they had been horrid to him when they were students. But then she had always thought how cold and cruel Snape had been, but she never thought why he was like that. She felt her heart go out to this man before her. She knew how it felt to be made fun of. It was just a prank; she didn't think he would take it that seriously. She didn't know what to say. What if it was just an act to make her feel guilty? "Well" Hermione thought sarcastically, "It worked." She decided she could handle any punishment he dished out to her. She couldn't be expelled…. Fred and George had done much, much worse than she had. Besides even if she were to be expelled they would probably love to have her work for them, when they heard what she had done.

"Professor… I'm…um."

The Potions Master seemed to have been deep in thought, for he immediately put his defenses back up when he heard her voice.

"You may leave Miss Granger."

Here was her chance out, but she stayed rooted to the spot. Hermione wanted to tell him she was sorry, but part of her wanted to take him up on his invitation to leave. Fortunately Snape solved her problem by abruptly turning around.

"I believe I asked you to leave. Can't you see you aren't wanted here! I prefer to be as I always am…. Alone."

"Professor, please…. I did it, I'm so sorry. I didn't think you would take it so personally. It _was _just a joke, sir. I apologize for embarrassing you, but at the time I was fed up with your insults and sarcasm. I…" She finished lamely, looking at the floor holding back tears. She was in so much trouble.

It was a while before he spoke and when he did it was in his usual harshness, "I'm most pleased I got a confession out of you, it's a shame you fell for that act, Miss Granger. Pity, the insufferable know-it-all, doesn't know everything."

Hermione was shaking in rage, how could he stoop so low! Her tears had left her as quickly as they had come. How could she have ever felt sorry for him? "Well yes, sir you did put on a good act. Way to put me on a guilt job, I felt sorry for you, but now I just pity you, you're a horrid monster, even to those who want to help you."

"I don't want your pity, Granger! Now, GET OUT, consider yourself warned." Snape spat dangerously.

"No Professor, I –" Snape moved so fast, Hermione barely had time to blink, before she was pinned against the wall once again.

"I warned you Miss Granger." He said in a bare whisper. "What makes you feel so special that you want to stay to find out more about my personal life? Unless…" At this he paused and leaned into her so that his lips were millimeters from her ear. This sent a shiver down Hermione's spine, "You like the position that you are in?"

Hermione was speechless. Not because she didn't have any comment to throw back at him, but because the answer to his question was; yes. She didn't know what had come over her, but she liked the predicament she was in. She liked how his body was pressed up against her own; she liked how he sent shivers down her spine when he whispered seductively in her ear. She was aware he was talking but she was too focused in her thoughts to care.

"I never thought that the bossiest Gryffindor would like being controlled…" He still was talking in her ear. Hermione didn't want to move, she loved being this close to Snape, she never wanted to move away again, she….

Wait Snape?

"Snap out of it" She told herself, "It's like against the law to have feelings about your professor!"

"Well now that makes two of us, that don't know everything. Now if you would please let go of me unless _you_ like being on top of me… thinking of perverted fantasies perhaps." She wiggled out of his grasp, and fled the office.

She practically ran for her life when she heard an enraged Snape, "GRANGER, get back here NOW!"

"Shoot!" Hermione said out loud once she was far enough away from Snape, "Now I'm going to be in even bigger trouble, he'll probably tell Dumbledore, or worse I'll have like a month of detentions with that greasy git. I'm as bad as Harry with not keeping my mouth shut!" She cautiously crept to the Gryffindor tower making sure that Snape didn't follow her. She whispered the password, and climbed to her dormitory. She pulled back the covers and slipped into bed. But her night was full of her tossing and turning and thoughts about Snape.

* * *

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! 

I thought I had a good idea with the song, but didn't know if you guys would like it, but fortunately alot of you did!

So I hope you like this chapter... tell me what you think! And if you have any ideas for the next chapter or so...

Thanks again - Snape14


	5. Avoiding Trouble

**Avoiding Trouble**

"Hermione…Mione, wake up!" Ginny's voice came blaring into Hermione's dreams. Groggily she rose up into a sitting position on her comfy bed. Only to be blinded by light, it seemed Ginny had opened the curtains and the sunlight had flooded their room. She groaned, why couldn't it have been Saturday? All she wanted to do was lay back down, but unfortunately Ginny was still talking;

"Almost slept in, goodness Hermione, you've been acting strange lately! First you pull a prank on a teacher! Then you get your first detention! Which is followed by you almost sleeping in, when you're the one who always wakes me up! You have to admit, that's not normal! Anyway, come on, get out of bed, you need to get ready, breakfast is in ten minutes."

When Ginny had finished her spiel, Hermione was wide awake. Last night's events came rushing back to her. Detention with Snape. Telling Snape off. Running away from Snape. "Ohhhhh, no…..Ohhhh heck, no." She thought, "There's absolutely **no** way I'm going to breakfast!" She didn't want to face her professor before potions, which wasn't until tomorrow. So she would avoid him until then, she decided. At least it'll give her an extra day to live.

"Um, I'm not that hungry Ginny, I actually thought I'd head off the library before classes." She lied, through her teeth.

Ginny gave her a curious look, but fortunately didn't press the matter. She just finished tying her shoe, and then told Hermione, she would tell Harry and Ron that she would see them later. After that Ginny made her bed and then went to go eat.

As soon as Ginny went out of the room, Hermione plopped back down and pulled the covers over her head, in a failing attempt to block out the light. She had an hour until Charms, and she had no intention of going to the library. She just wanted to sleep her problems away. She just hoped that Harry and Ron would understand why she wasn't at breakfast. Since they would both want to know how her detention had gone. With that in mind, her eyes drooped shut and she was quickly asleep.

Like Hermione, Snape also awoke a few minutes before breakfast, on Tuesday morning. He was exhausted! He had another sleepless night, and when he had finally managed to fall asleep, it was only to here his alarm go off a little while after. He was not a morning person and today he was in an even worse mood than usual, because of what had happened last night. Two words;

Miss Granger.

Snape couldn't believe the nerve she had of talking to him with disrespect and **then** running away when he had ordered her to stop. He knew he had been a git to her, especially when he had said he had tricked her into a confession. But the truth was that she _had_ hurt his feelings, but he had to cover that up, for she could never have known the truth. He had a reputation to keep after all! But when she had said that she felt sorry for him, he had just snapped and pinned her against the wall. He couldn't stand when people pitied him! But the anger had left him when his body became in close proximity to her own. He hadn't been that close to a woman in years. "No" Snape told himself, "Not a woman, a student… a mere girl." But he knew he was lying to himself…. he knew she was no girl anymore. Miss Granger had grown into an intelligent and attractive young woman. A woman that he would love to explore more of. But since last night, he expected her to avoid him, which was a good thing, because when Snape found her, she would be dead meat. How could he like a woman who had made his life miserable for six and a half years, and then embarrassed him, and to top that off insulted him in his face!

Snape grabbed his cloak and made his way to breakfast. He made a dramatic entrance into the Great Hall, which awarded him silence. Music to his ears. He took his seat at the Head table, and started eating. He looked up, and wasn't surprised to see that Miss Granger wasn't there. Good. He needed to think of what he would do to her. Regrettably McGonagall choose this moment to try and engage him in conversation…

"So, Severus…. I heard about the little incident in your class yesterday." She stated, smirking. Snape looked at the witch with loathing. He knew she was enjoying this; probably even more than if the Griffindors had won the House Cup, from Slytherin. Snape didn't answer her, only sneered and went back to eating. But Minerva knew this was too good to pass up so she kept going;

"Did you figure out who actually outsmarted the Great Potions Master?" She was really enjoying herself. "God" She thought, "What a beautiful day!" Unfortunately for the Transfigurations teacher this day was about to get some rain clouds….

"Actually, yes. The person, who, you said outsmarted me, got themselves caught. What a brilliant student." He replied, sarcastically. Minerva looked shocked; she didn't expect the student to have gotten caught. And curiosity got the better of her;

"Who was it?"

Snape smiled. Now he had the upper hand. "I don't see why that concerns you, _Minerva_. The student has already succeeded in getting punishment by me." He rose from his chair and went to his classroom to prepare his lesson for the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years.

McGonagall wasn't the only one to observe Severus Snape leave the room. Four other eyes from the Gryffindor table watched him also. Harry and Ron wondered what had happened when Hermione was in detention, especially when Ginny told them she wouldn't be at breakfast. But they would soon find out because the bell had just rang.

Harry and Ron met Hermione at the door of the Charms classroom. They didn't question her then; they knew she would tell them all about last night in class, when everyone was busy practicing spells. So, eventually the middle of class found them in a corner practicing their spells, while having a private conversation.

"So what did the greasy git make you do?" Ron asked.

Hermione really didn't know how to answer. But she decided an **edited** version of the truth would suffice. "Truthfully, I didn't stay long enough, for him to make me do anything."

"What do you mean?" This time the voice was Harry's.

"Well, he made me tell him that it was me who pulled the prank on him…" She stopped when the boys looked up at her like gaping fish. "Snape was really, really convincing, I thought I had hurt his feelings, but, of course, it was all an act, so he got a full confession out of me. I still can't believe that I fell for it…. Anyway, you could imagine that I was really angry. So, to make a long story short I pulled a Harry." At this she stopped and smiled at Harry. "I told him off." Harry looked away, but Hermione could tell he was smiling at what she had done. "And when I realized what I said, I took off. He called me to get back there, but I was too terrified so I went up to my rooms."

"Hermione, do you know how much trouble you are going to be in tomorrow?"

"Yes Ron, but I'll have to face him one way or another…. Right?

"Yeah, I suppose. If it'll help Harry and I will try to get in trouble with you so if you get a detention you won't be alone. After all it was us who challenged you to a prank."

"Thanks. You guys are the best partners in crime I could ever have!" Hermione said sarcastically. When she looked up she realized everyone was leaving, they had been too involved in talking they hadn't noticed. "Come on, let's go." They grabbed their supplies and left the classroom. Harry suggested that they ask the House elves give them something to bring to the common room, so they could eat there. That motion definitely passed. So, while Ron and Harry went to the kitchens, Hermione walked up to the common room.

Hermione made it safely to her destination, and once inside, she lit a fire. As she waited for the boys, her stomach grumbled, she was extremely hungry! And as a result, she hungrily gulped down lunch when the boys brought it up. Transfiguration came all too quickly to The Golden Trio. But at least it gave Hermione something to do. Something to concentrate on, instead of a certain Potions Master.

Later that evening, after she had successfully skipped dinner, she remembered it was Tuesday, as Head Girl she had to make evening rounds. That meant she had to go around the castle and make sure everyone was in bed, and not out doing something they weren't suppose to be doing. So, she hurriedly finished her homework, and then bid Harry and Ron farewell, as she stepped out of the common room.

Hermione decided she would start by the Astronomy tower and work her way from there. With that in mind she trudged off toward the tower.

The first hour went by well, besides the fact that Hermione was bored. She hadn't run into anyone, so she just continued on, humming softly to herself. In fact, she was so caught up in her own world to notice that, one by one, the candles in the corridor were being extinguished, until she was plunged into darkness.

Hermione was somewhat frightened, but she calmed herself down and reached into her robe and pulled out her wand.

"Lumos." Hermione muttered, only to be greeted by the familiar face of Severus Snape.

* * *

Hullo, thanks soooo much for the reviews, keep em coming! Ideas would be helpful as well... 

I'll update soon... I hope! It's hard finishing this when I have soooo many ideas for new stories.

(The chapter seems so much longer on paper! LOL But it's late and I just got back from playing volleyball so I'm heack tired and I'm just going to update now so I can write a really great upcoming chapter!)

Love- Snape14


	6. Caught in Darkness

**Caught in Darkness**

"Lumos." Hermione muttered, only to be greeted by the familiar face of Severus Snape.

"Well, well, well….what do we have here?" Snape questioned. He was actually tempted to say "boo," but didn't want to sound childish in front of the Gryffindor know-it-all! He had known that as Head Girl, Miss Granger had to make rounds on Tuesday evenings. As a result, a cunning Snape had taken advantage of Professor Flitwick's weakness of not being able to say "no", when he told Flitwick that he had to go to Hogsmead on Friday, (His usual day to do rounds) so would he mind if they switched shifts. When Flitwick had quickly agreed, Snape went prowling the castle for his target. He had eventually found her by his lair, the dungeons. One by one he cast a charm to make the candles go out but, cast a spell that would allow only himself to see into the dark. (He loved this enchantment; he would often use it when he wanted to catch people off guard at night, or to sneak up on Professor McGonagall.) With the spell cast on him, he could see Miss Granger's frighten face when she realized she stood in utter darkness. He then, swiftly moved, so his face would be in front of hers when she cast "Lumos." It made him dreadfully happy when Miss Granger jumped about a foot in the air when she realized who it was. God, he lived for reactions like these, he would never tire of torturing his students!

"I believe I asked you a question." He continued on, lifting a graceful eyebrow upwards.

Hermione was silent; she didn't know what to say. She was incredibly disappointed with herself. She had spent all day avoiding Snape, only to get caught because she hadn't paid attention to her surroundings for one moment.

"What is this? Could it be that the Head Girl is speechless! I'm in shock!" Snape said sarcastically, putting a hand over his heart in pretend shock. But then smirked and said, "But I must admit… it is quite an improvement."

"Professor… sir, um I'm doing rounds." Hermione faltered.

"Oh yes, now I remember… and speaking of remembering….last time I saw you, you were _supposed_ to be in detention." At this he paused and looked her over, smirk still on his face, "Did you ever serve that detention?"

"Yes, sir I came, but-"

"Incorrect, Miss Granger." Snape interrupted, "You ran away from me as well as your detention… and you didn't come back when I ordered you to. What's more is you have been avoiding me all day." He paused and looked at her guilty face, which confirmed that he was right in suspecting she had been avoiding him. "Anyway, I would say you still have a detention with me… wouldn't you?"

"_Oh gods_" Hermione thought to herself, "_This man is... is infuriating!_" She fumed, _"I will not stand being pushed over by him_." She met his glaze and gave him the best glare she could muster, before forcefully answering;

"No…I ran because I was sexually assaulted. Now if you could kindly leave me alone, unless you want me to tell Dumbledore about our little issue."

Snape's face fell for a flicker of a moment. But he quickly recovered and while advancing on her said;

"If I had wanted to sexually assault you I would have done this." He pulled her close to him and met her lips for a violent kiss. He forcefully opened her mouth and inserted his tongue, exploring her.

Hermione didn't know what to do, she was frozen in shock. She was kissing Snape! Well, Snape was kissing her. It had been rough kiss, but then he relaxed for some reason, and the kiss became gentle. But all in all he definitely knew what he was doing! Hermione didn't want to enjoy this because it was Snape. Snape! But he made her body react in ways that no one else had, and the kiss made her moan into the embrace. But unfortunately the sound seemed to awaken the potions master. For he pulled away breathing heavily. He looked at her with a confused face which changed into one of alarm, when he realized what he had done.

"...I…" The professor started, but then failed to say anything. Hermione would have giggled at him, if they weren't in this situation, because he looked like a guilty schoolboy. He looked up from his feat and glanced at her once more, before he took off down the corridor.

Hermione just stared after his fleeing form. She slowly brought her hand up to her face and touched her lips where he had kissed her. Then, at a snail's pace, she turned and walked away from the dungeons toward the Gryffindor tower. She wasn't done with rounds, but she could really care less, her thoughts were on her potions professor. She felt like she was having an out of body experience, because this could never happen to her. A Hogwarts professor would never kiss a student, especially a teacher like Snape. Besides, Hermione was one of his least favorite people at Hogwarts, she had to be in the top ten after Harry and Ron! So why did this happen to her?

Back in the dungeons, Snape was silently cursing himself. "How could I have taken advantage of her like that?" He asked himself. He couldn't believe he actually kissed a student… A Gryffindor student. He hadn't meant to, but she looked so… so desirable when she was angry, and when he looked at her lips they were just longing to be kissed, so he took the invitation, but now regretted it. What if she told Dumbledore! He would lose his job for sure, he would have to talk to her and apologize.

Snape reached his rooms, and gave the portrait his password. He walked in and flung himself onto his couch. He would talk to her after potions tomorrow he decided. But for now he would get out his best whisky and forget his problems. And also the horrid fact, that this time it was him who had run away and been left speechless. Stupid Hermione Granger!

* * *

I'm super sorry everyone that I've taken so long to update! I've been really busy, but I should most definitely have the next chapter up SOON! Anywho, here are some replys to my reviews, and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Ideas are welcome also, I had so much trouble writing this chapter... that and because I have a really good, new, story idea that I've been wanting to write, I just don't know how to start the darn thing! 

**dropdeadkitty**: I'm glad you love my story! I hope this chapter answers your questions...

**prin69:** Belive it or not this chapter was really long on paper as well... then I go to type it out and it's like a page.. grr! LOL. But thanks for the complement! You have been one of my most consistent reviewers! So thanks again!

**Taste's Like Home: **I'm so sorry i left you in the dark about what was going to happen! I hope this chapter will suffice? Your imagination was probably better that this chapter... so sorry! But thanks for adding my story to your alert list, you have probably given me the best complements ever! So thank you so very much! (I'm glad you liked that line... I added "music to his ears" as an after thought... I'm glad you picked up on that! It makes me feel special. LOL)

**the-sexy-flower:** Thank you soooooooo much for your idea... you were the only one to give me an idea! So that's why I'm replying to you. :) Anywho, I took into consideration of what you said, about Hermione fleeing, but didn't really want to put the same thing in so I took your idea and then made Snape flee. (See last paragraph of story) I put that in for you! But thanks for helping out, and I hope you liked it...

**ChanterelleSnape: ** Sorry for taking so long! I'm actually suprised you wanted to read more of my story, since if I do recall you are the reviwer who though my prank was "pretty dull"... But anyway I'm glad you do, what do you think of my story now?

** DarkMage6:** LOL, Yeah, I was going to have Hermione run, but her dang Gryffindor courage got in the way, so the snake ran instead! (What was my excuse for chapter 4!)

Well, that's about it! I'm sorry I didn't reply to all the other reviews, but they were mostly " Liked it update soon" So sorry to you guys. But thanks for reviewing...


	7. After Class

**After Class**

"Where the heck is that bloody hangover potion!" Severus Snape grunted, while rummaging through his cupboards. "I know it's in here somewhere, it's got to be…." He droned on, throwing things here and there, on his search for the tonic.

As you could see, Wednesday morning found one very cranky potions master. Although Severus Snape got a full night's sleep, he woke up to his head pounding, from the night before. He had gotten straight out of bed, and went to look for something he could take for his headache. He couldn't remember why he had gotten drunk last night. It seemed strange because he only used to get wasted when he was younger. And that was before Dumbledore once found him, and forbid him to get like that again.

"Aha! I found you, you little bugger!" Snape said triumphantly to the little bottle, which contained what he was looking for. With out delay, he put the object to his lips, threw his head back, and drank it in one gulp. His headache immediately dissolved away, bringing him relief. He smashed the bottle into the fireplace and fell back into his couch. But sadly, now that his head was clear, he remembered why he had gotten the headache in the first place. Snape put his head in his hands and sighed. Miss Granger was now becoming even more troublesome to him, than the infamous Weasley twins. Although, he had to admit, she was much more attractive! "No" He told himself, "She is a student, besides those kinds of thoughts are what got you in trouble in the first place." His thoughts drifted to the kiss, if she told Dumbledore, he would surely lose his job. But then, all of a sudden, a thought occurred to him;

"It was too late last night fro Miss Granger to tell Dumbledore…. The only time to tell him would be after breakfast; maybe I could just write a note to her, saying that we will discuss it after class." Snape said, rushing to his study to get started on the letter. When he was finished he made to stop by the Owlery, to visit Hecate, on his way to breakfast.

--------------

Hermione walked quickly to the great hall. She had considered not going, when she thought about last night's events, but her stomach told her that if she missed this meal, she would not be pleased. She had stared at her ceiling all night trying to go to sleep, but she couldn't get Snape out of her mind. Eventually she had given up trying to rest and went to the common room to check over Harry and Ron's homework. She had nothing else to do, and she felt kinda bad that they were beating themselves up over her getting in trouble, when it was actually there fault.

"Hermione, wait up." A familiar voice called. Hermione glanced around and saw Ginny jogging to catch up to where she was standing. "I'm glad you finally decided to show up today." Ginny panted, smiling. "Well, shall we?" She opened the door and gestured Hermione in.

"Thanks, Ginny"

The two girls made there way to the end of the Gryffindor table, where they then joined Harry and Ron. The two boys looked up and said "hello", before continuing their conversation. Hermione took her seat, and while helping herself to a piece of toast, snuck a glance at the head table. There he was, Professor Snape, staring intensely at her. She gulped and quickly turned away.

Snape looked good this morning, Hermione noticed, although he didn't seem very happy at the moment. His lips were in a tight line as he scowled down at the Gryffindor table, the same lips that she had kissed only the night before. Hermione shook her head to help rid her thoughts. She turned, and began to chat quietly with Ginny, who wanted to know why she had been acting so strange lately. Hermione lied and told her, it was nothing; she was just scared that she was not going to graduate at the top of her class. "Well, it's not really a lie" She though inwardly. But thankfully Ginny believed her story, and went to talk about the approaching Quidditch match.

"So who do you think is going to win the upcoming match, Hermione? Slytherin or Gryffindor?" Ginny said through a mouthful of eggs. "I mean, they are both really good teams. I still think were going to kick their butts, but I heard Slytherin just got a new keeper that's suppose to be really good!"

"God, Ginny you're almost as bad as your brother. Is quidditch all you talk about?" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

Ginny smiled and opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a Hufflepuff shouting, "Mail's here!"

Hermione looked up and saw birds flying everywhere. She had once thought that it was cruel to use owls to carry mail, but she had quickly gotten over it, in order not to start a fight with Harry and Ron who had reminded her of how well S.P.E.W. went.

Hermione turned her attention to the Daily Prophet, which she had just received from a small barn owl. She opened it up to the second page where they had an update on what Fudge was up to. But she only got as far as the second paragraph, because something else caught her attention. A huge, black hawk had just landed right on her breakfast plate. For a moment she was truly angry with the bird, for ruining her meal. However, curiosity got the better of her, when she saw what was attached to its leg.

"I wonder who this could be from…." Hermione said to herself, as she took off the letter that was attached to the bird's leg. She glanced around to see if anyone else saw the mysterious bird. But Ginny was talking to Harry about an article in the Daily Prophet, and Ron was looking at another article in his paper. She ripped the note open as the hawk flew away. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was from.

_Miss Granger,_

_ Please stay after potions class today, as we have a few things to discuss. Also, I ask that you refrain from telling people about our encounter, until we have spoken together._

_-Professor Snape_

As Hermione finished the letter, she stole another glance at Snape. He caught her glaze and raised an eyebrow, indicating an answer to the note. She quickly nodded and then turned back to her breakfast with a lost appetite.

---------------

Severus Snape was sitting at his desk grading papers, when his seventh year students came into the classroom. He gracefully stood and mumbled, "Another day in the exciting life of Professor Snape." He watched the students take their seats, before he began the lesson. When the scraping of chairs and banging of books hitting the desks stopped, he began;

"Today, we will be working on a potion that causes lost bones to re-grow. Can anyone tell me what the potion is called?" Snape asked his class. His eyes flickered at Miss Granger, who was carefully avoiding his eyes… she hadn't even raised her hand to answer the question. _Strange._ He moved his gaze to the boy sitting next to her, and spat, "Mr. Potter?"

"The potion is called Skele-Grow, sir"

"Correct Potter…. But then again I would expect you to know after your quidditch incident in your second year." Snape sneered when he saw Harry's hands clenching into fists. "It seems Madam Pomfrey has run out of her stock of Skele-Grow, and she thinks she may need some on hand for after the upcoming quidditch match." He looked pointedly at Harry, who had taken up glaring at his professor. "The ingredients are on the board." He gave his wand a flick, and his spiky handwriting appeared, "You may begin."

--------------

"Why that horrible, awful, dreadful, slimy, Git!" Harry whispered to his two best friends, as they were standing in line to get ingredients.

"Not to mention, ugly and greasy!" Ron offered.

"Harry…Ron…" Hermione warned glancing around to make sure Snape hadn't heard them. Fortunately, he was over by Malfoy's cauldron answering a question.

"But, why does he always have to pick on us?" Harry asked, "I mean okay, Hermione, you did play that prank on him, but I'm not the reason I had to have my bones re-grown! That was Lockhart's fault, and it was in my second year! My SECOND YEAR, for goodness sakes!"

"Shhhhhhhh." Hermione whispered furiously. They finished gathering up their ingredients and then went back to their seats. "Harry, you need to calm down, when has Professor Snape ever been fair to you? You just need to ignore him, what do you think I've been doing for the last two days?" She felt a little guilty talking this way about Snape. Yes, he was rude, but he was a great teacher.

Harry's anger subsided, and he looked at his friend apologetically. "I'm sorry, Herm. It's just so trying to know that all he wants to do is make your life miserable."

"I know, I know…." Hermione sighed, she was suddenly very tired. "Now come on, we need to finish this potion before class ends." The boys nodded in agreement. They spent the rest of their class time in silence. It was only when the bell rang that she remembered that she had to stay after. Maybe she could rush out of the classroom, and then tell him later that she had forgotten, "Yeah, that would work." She thought. "But why do I want to run away from him? Is it because he might say that he regrets kissing you?" But before she could think of an answer to her inquires, she heard a silky voice call her back.

"Miss Granger, our appointment?"

Ron turned back to her, with a confused look on his face. But Hermione told them she didn't know what he was talking about and she said she'd meet them at lunch, later. When they had left the classroom, she turned and walked up to Snape's desk.

"Sir?" Hermione inquired.

"I trust you haven't told anyone about last night?" Snape asked her as soon as everyone was out of the classroom and he had shut the door.

"No, sir." Hermione answered truthfully.

"Good, now about last night, I want to apologize. I had no right to… k-kiss you. I'm truly sorry. If you want to tell Dumbledore, I understand."

Hermione was quiet, she felt sorry for him. She had actually been feeling that a lot in the last couple of days. He seemed like he was very lonely. She decided that she was too.

"Sir, it wasn't entirely your fault." Snape looked back up at her when she said this. "I'm the one who provoked you. I'm the one who couldn't keep my mouth shut." She hoped he didn't catch the double meaning in her last sentence as she continued, "I won't tell Dumbledore anything, if you answer one question that I have."

Snape paused before answering, "And what question would that be?"

"W-why did you relax into the kiss? Why did you kiss me gently?"

Snape looked at her with shock written all over his face. He didn't know how to respond. He had never been in a situation like this before. "First of all, Miss Granger, that was two questions. But I relaxed because… because it felt right. After I had pounced on you in order to hurt you, I realized I couldn't…. I-I wouldn't." He stopped. He couldn't believe he told her that when he hadn't even told himself that was the reason. But it was the truth. He was about to tell her to leave, that he would just tell Dumbledore himself, when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Really?" A small voice questioned.

"Really." He answered with confidence.

That was all Hermione needed to make up her mind. She cupped his chin in her hand, and closed the distance between them. Severus hesitated for a second, before deepening the kiss. When they came up for breath he put his forehead against hers and asked her a question;

"After you graduate do you think it would be okay, if I would be allowed to see you regularly? I mean that's only if you want to… I know I'm older than you and-" A finger on his lips was enough to silence him. Hermione had never seen her professor this uncomfortable before and felt sorry for him.

"I'd like that very much."

THE END!

* * *

Hullo everyone! I finally finished my story! WOOT WOOT!  
Thank you to ALL of my reviewers, you guys helped sooo much. I'm sorry this took a while to finish, I'm trying to write another story, (Like I've said in the past...) I'm going to be out of town till next Monday, but I should hopefully post a new story after that! Anyway on to my review replies! 

_Hecate (Greek) -Goddess of the Underworld, Witchcraft and Black Magic_

**Angelbabe385:** Glad you liked the story! What blackmail did Hermione have on Snape? The fact that she could mention that he kissed her if he ticked her off?

**prin69:** Yea! You reviewed again! I hope you liked this chapter!

**SiriusSpikeLover:** Thank you for your loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng reveiw:) I'm sorry I took a while to update... but I made sure I finished it today before I had to go out of town!

**KaylaAyleen: **This chapter is a little longer... but I'm glad you liked the story! I'm honored that you reviewed, since you're a really great authur and also a Alan Rickman fan! Isn't he just great! Like you, I'll watch any movie he appears in! He's my favorite actor... Which is your favorite movie that you've seen him in?

**PhantomPirate:** I'm glad you couldn't stop reading my story! I hope you like this chapter also!

**fiwoo:** I know, isn't Snape acting like a lovesick schoolboy! I also tried to take your advice and write more about their feelings...

**PrincessofDiamonds:** I'm sooooooo sorry It took so long to update last time! This time it took 5 days.. I know, I know I should of had it up sooner! But I'm so happy that you actually like my story that much! Like I said to SiriusSpikeLover, I made sure I finished it, otherwise I wouldn't of ever updated probably..

**deadlyabyss12:** 6 letters; Thanks

**Taste's Like Home: **Who would pull away if they were getting kissed by Snape! I hope this ending is okay by your standards? Oh, I also had a question for you, since your profile says you live in England... for my next story, I need a name of a fancy restraunt in London. If you know of one could you tell me? I don't live there so I have no clue what sort of restraunts there are. Thanks sooooo much!

**Ghausia:** THANK you so much! "Toasts the reviewer"

**Nic:** I tried not to have people out of character... Severus was pretty hard considering what happened in HBP, but I tried not to mention him being involved with Deatheaters, that was the hardest part of the story. I'm also glad the story made you laugh! I also want to thank you for putting a lot into the review, I was very pleased to read _what_ you liked about it, not just that you liked it. So thanks!


End file.
